The First Time
by fincheelfaithfully
Summary: Duas pessoas acabam se conhecendo ao sair mais cedo de uma festa, e algo que ambos precisam é encontrado naquele fim de semana cheio de primeiras vezes, desencontros e muita persistência.
1. Are we all lost stars?

**i. **

O som de música alta e pessoas conversando se misturavam no plano de fundo, enquanto Finn andava de um lado para o outro em frente à casa que acabara de sair. Seus pensamentos iam a mil ao tentar achar algum modo de falar tudo aquilo que escrevera sem parecer um idiota.

Estava frio, mas enquanto tanta informação passava por sua cabeça, a temperatura ambiente não era tão notada assim pelo garoto. Muito distraído pelos seus próprios devaneios – tentando prever o tão temido momento de sua revelação, não ouviu a porta da frente da casa abrindo e fechando; por isso o susto ao ouvir uma voz feminina dizer, "Com quem você está falando?"

Virando abruptamente, assustado, ele responde. "Wow, quase tive um ataque do coração aqui!" Colocando a mão no peito e sentindo seu coração batendo a mil, o garoto tenta se acalmar. Mas quando se da conta da garota que está a sua frente, fica um pouco constrangido pelo drama que acabara de fazer.

A jovem se desculpa, e Finn a tranquiliza falando, "Não, tudo bem, só achei que estava sozinho."

"Você estava falando sozinho?" ela logo pergunta, levantando suas sobrancelhas.

"Não, eu, uh..." Finn realmente esperava que ela não tivesse o ouvido balbuciar enquanto ensaiava. Há um breve silêncio entre eles, mas ela logo o preenche quando pergunta se ele estuda no McKinley.

"Sim... Só não sei como _você_ sabe isso." Ele responde, e nota o efeito de suas palavras nela, que no momento estava corada.

"Bom, fui pela lógica mesmo. Nunca te vi pela minha escola, então somente deduzi. Lima só tem duas escolas, sabe." Ela responde meio irritada, claramente balançada pelo comentário dele. E para ter certeza que o garoto não tire alguma impressão errada, ela completa, "Não é como se estivesse te perseguindo, ou qualquer coisa."

"Claro," afirma ele num tom de ironia, sabendo que isso somente iria deixa-la mais irritadinha.

Percebendo que talvez seria melhor mudar de assunto depois da cara que ela fez pra ele, Finn pergunta, "Você sabe de quem é essa festa?".

"Não tenho a mínima ideia, vim com algumas amigas. Na verdade, elas não são exatamente minhas amigas, são o tipo de meninas que, hum, podem ser consideradas fáceis. Menos o Blaine que é meu melhor amigo, mas acho que agora ele está muito ocupado procurando algum menino pra ficar."

Ele dá uma risada abafada e continua com a conversa, "Menino...? Então ele é gay?"

"Sim, porque você alguma coisa contra?" a morena inquere, já entrando na defensiva.

"Não, não, claro que não. Meu meio-irmão Kurt também é gay." Finn começa a falar, nervoso por ela achar que ele poderia ser homofóbico, "Na verdade ele veio comigo hoje, se bobear os dois estão juntos agora." Ele tenta parecer mais tranquilo e continua, deturpando o foco da conversa. "É, os caras que eu saio na maioria das vezes passam a noite toda tentando achar alguma festa pra ir, e quando finalmente acham, ficamos só um pouco e eventualmente vamos embora porque não conhecemos ninguém. Depois simplesmente saímos em busca de outra festa para ir."

"Mas porque vocês fazem isso?" pergunta a garota, que agora estava parada em frente à porta da casa.

"O que mais tem para se fazer em uma cidade como esta?" Ele a questiona, com um tom meio brincalhão. Mas ela fica quieta, concordando silenciosamente com o que ele acaba de dizer.

Depois de observar algumas pessoas que estavam saindo da festa, ele pergunta o motivo dela ter ido.

"Eu não sei, tentar me divertir eu acho. Mas eu não estou procurando por um namorado, eu já tenho um na verdade," ela o informa rapidamente. E mesmo que Finn a conheça por somente alguns minutos, e esteja afim de outra, fica desapontado com o pedaço de informação fornecido pela garota.

"Quem?" ele questiona, tentando não parecer tão interessado na resposta como na real estava.

"Por que você quer saber?" a garota replica.

"Talvez eu conheça ele." Finn supõe, já procurando em sua memória os caras que conhece da Carmel.

"Você não o conhece, ele é mais velho." E lá se vai suas suposições... Mais algumas pessoas saem da casa que ocorria a festa, e ela continua com o questionário que ele começou, "E você? Porque não está lá dentro xavecando alguma Sophmore com baixa autoestima?"

"Eu até poderia estar fazendo isso agora... Mas, eu gosto de outra menina."

"Qual é o nome dela?"

"Quinn."

"Quinn...?" Ela pergunta meio vagamente e ele demora alguns segundos pra perceber o que ela quer saber, "Fabray." Ela dá os ombros e balança cabeça, dando sinal de que não sabe quem é.

"E qual é o _seu_ nome?", ela pergunta interessada.

"Finn," ele responde meio timidamente.

"Finn? O meu é Rachel."

"Rachel...?"

"Berry. Rachel Berry."

"Ahh... O meu é Hudson, Finn Hudson."

Rachel encosta-se à parede da casa e fica de frente para ele, mas desvia seu olhar pra outro lugar. Desse jeito ele consegue a observar mais cautelosamente e percebe mais uma vez como ela é tão pequena... E linda. Tinha olhos castanhos escuros e um cabelo moreno com algumas mechas. Estava vestida com uma blusa branca, uma jaqueta preta, calça jeans, tênis, e como acompanhamento uma bolsa que parecia ser maior que ela.

Finn parou um pouco de observa-la antes que Rachel percebesse seu intenso olhar, e continuou com a conversa.

"Senior?"

"Junior," ela responde rapidamente.

"Certo... Lógico que você é," ele afirma como se fosse algo óbvio.

"E o que isso significa exatamente? Não sou madura o suficiente pra você?" Ela retruca em um tom desafiador.

"Não claro que não. Não, quer dizer, eh... Claro que você _é_. É que você não tem aquele olhar sabe?" Ele responde rapidamente, ficando um pouco nervoso achando que ela possa ficar ofendida com alguma coisa estupida que ele fale.

"Mínima ideia."

"Sabe, aquele olha meio desesperador de, _'Wow, vou me formar em menos de um mês e todas as minhas noites bêbado em festas do ensino médio estão acabando'_."

"Você tem esse olhar," ela afirma dando um sorriso brincalhão, e Finn aponta para o próprio rosto.

Ela ri e senta-se encostada na parede, continuando com a conversa. "E essa Quinn, ela não gosta de você?"

"Ela gosta de mim. Platonicamente, como um amigo."

"Eu sei o que platônico significa, eu sou uma Junior, não uma idiota," ela replica meio irritada. Ele se desculpa, ficando bravo consigo mesmo por tê-la ofendido duas vezes em menos de cinco minutos.

"Tudo bem, Finn. Mas você já tentou tipo, realmente _tentou_ ficar com ela?" Rachel pergunta com um olhar inquisitivo.

"Acho que ela vai ficar com o Sam Evans hoje," ele diz, ignorando a pergunta que ela acabara de fazer.

"Hmm, minha amiga já ficou com ele uma vez. Ele é bem gostoso_." _

"Sério mesmo? Isso não está ajudando muito agora." Ele responde e se senta no chão, ficando agora no mesmo nível que ela.

"Desculpa, eu só estou falando. Porque se ela for mesmo ficar com o Sam, eu não levantaria minhas expectativas," apontou Rachel.

"Pode ter certeza, elas não estão pra cima, ok? Por isso que eu estou aqui fora," respondeu Finn exasperado.

"Por quê? Você está se escondendo?"

"Não!"

"Fugindo?" Ela continua meio que provocando ele, "Eu não sei, só precisava sair de lá de dentro. Não estou muito a fim de ver a menina que eu estou afim ficando com o cara mais disputado da escola, é tortura," ele se levanta, ficando frustrado com essa conversa já. Ela oferece um chiclete, e ele aceita.

Andando em direção a garota, ele a observa enquanto tenta achar o chiclete dentro de sua bolsa, e repara como seus olhos são grandes e profundos, com uma cor castanha escura no qual ele com certeza podia se perder observando.

Por alguns segundos ele _acaba_ se perdendo neles – mas esse momento logo passa quando ela entrega o chiclete pra ele e diz, "Eu devia voltar lá pra dentro antes que as minhas amigas me deixem aqui sozinha."

Rachel se levanta e vai em direção à porta de entrada da festa. Ele não fala nada, mas faz um sim com a cabeça, e vira de costas para onde ela estava indo.

Entretanto, quando Rachel está prestes a entrar na casa e voltar para festa, ele se vira novamente e diz, "Não, espera. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

Ela faz um barulho que se parece como um sim, então ele continua, "Será que você sabe alguma coisa que eu possa, uh, falar pra Quinn pra que ela queira ficar comigo?"

"Que ideias você tem em mente?"

Ele procura algo no bolso de trás da sua calça, e tira o papel que estava lendo momentos antes dela aparecer, _"Quinn, Quinny... Ultimamente eu tenho sentido que existe tanto barulho, sabe? Como se eu não fosse nem capaz de ouvir meus próprios pensamentos. Professores, pais, quem é legal, quem não é, como se vestir, com quem sair. Às vezes eu só quero entrar em meu carro e dirigir para bem longe. Porém, quando eu te vejo na escola, encostada no seu armário conversando com alguma de suas amigas e seu cabelo loiro cai levemente sobre seu olho, só para você colocá-lo atrás da orelha daquele jeito meigo que você sabe, parece que todo aquele barulho vai embora sendo a única coisa que eu consigo ver e ouvir é o seu sorriso e o som da sua voz, chamando pelo meu nome."_

Quando ele termina, há uma pausa. Rachel lhe dá um sorriso de leve e então ele percebe, "Nossa... Isso foi à coisa mais ridícula que eu já falei na minha vida inteira. Meu deus, e pra você ainda? Eu nem acredito que eu ia dizer aquilo pra _ela_." Ele se sente tão envergonhado que não consegue nem olhar diretamente para Rachel.

"Olha, isso foi bem fofo, mas, eu não acho que o jeito que ela coloca o cabelo atrás da orelha vai fazer com que ela se sinta nem eu pouco mais atraída por você. E tudo aquilo sobre o barulho? Eu não tenho certeza que ela liga pra aquilo também." Mesmo dando sua honesta opinião, Rachel tenta ser o mais gentil possível com o rapaz, "Mas, a coisa que eu tenho certeza que ela quer é alguém que a faça sentir um pouco menos assustada do que ela já está. Então, se você conseguir ser aquele cara, eu tenho certeza que ela vai querer ficar com você."

Ao acabar de dizer tudo isso, Rachel percebeu que na verdade, ela precisava de um alguém assim também.

"Ela nunca vai me querer." Ele responde, com um olhar distante.

Mais alguém sai da casa, mas dessa vez é somente um menino de skate. Finn vai em direção à parede se sentar, e Rachel continua em pé ao seu lado.

"Você provavelmente tem que voltar agora não é mesmo? Não quero que suas amigas te deixem aqui-"

"Por quê?" Ela o corta no meio da frase, mas ele continua mesmo assim "-ao menos que você queira pegar uma carona comigo."

Rachel então, se abaixa e senta-se ao lado dele, trazendo seus joelhos para perto do corpo e apoiando o queixo entre eles. Ao observar isso, Finn não consegue deixar de pensar como ela estava adorável naquela posição.

"Ok," ela aceita, e Finn surpreende-se, saindo de seus devaneios a respeito da baixinha. "Elas provavelmente devem estar se pegando com algum menino mesmo. E se eu quiser ir embora, tenho que ir lá separar eles. E não estou muito a fim de fazer isso."

"Ok, então não vá."

Ela diz que não, e sorri, continuando a olhar pra frente enquanto ele a observa.

Uma nova música começa a tocar dentro da festa e Rachel a reconhece, "Eu amo essa música."

"Você quer dançar?" Finn sugere meio de repente, mas ela só lhe lança _aquele_ olhar e ele continua, "Ah vamos lá, dança comigo, não me faça perder o pouco da confiança que tenho. Além disso, eu também amo essa música."

"Não é isso, é que eu não danço. E eu também não gosto de PDA. Aqueles casais que ficam se beijando no shopping na frente de todo mundo me dão nojo."

"Primeiro, aqui nós estamos sozinhos e segundo, é só uma dança, nada demais," ele faz a melhor carinha de 'por favor' que pode dar, e mostra seu sorriso de lado, no qual ele sabe o efeito que causa.

Em uma última tentativa para convencê-la, ele diz, "E eu também não danço, mas toda regra tem sua exceção, não é mesmo?"

Rachel o observa por alguns segundos e não fala nada. Ele entende o silêncio como um não, e ela logo em seguida se levanta.

Finn já achando que dessa vez ela realmente fosse embora, fica observando o lado contrário em que Rachel tinha saído. Mas ela só dá alguns passos, chegando no meio da rua sem saída e estica sua mão para ele dizendo, "Vem logo, eu não tenho à noite toda." Ele se anima na hora. Levantando-se rapidamente e chega o mais próximo dela possível, colocando sua mão na cintura da garota, e ela a mão envolta de seu pescoço.

Finn já tinha percebido como ela era pequena, mas só agora quando Rachel teve dificuldades para alcançar as mãos em volta de seu pescoço, é que ele percebe como a diferença de altura entre eles é grande. Ele abaixa um pouco para que ela consiga apoiar a mão melhor em seu pescoço, e eles começam a dançar.

O grandão é um péssimo dançarino, mas eles basicamente ficam balançando de um lado pro outro, então ele não acha que Rachel percebe a sua falta de habilidade.

Mas a coisa que _ele_ percebe é a vergonha dela em relação ao momento que eles estavam tendo. Rachel simplesmente não conseguia olhar diretamente nos olhos dele. "Isso é a coisa mais cliché do mundo. Só falta começar a chover-"

"Shh, aproveita o momento e para de falar tanto." Ele já tinha percebido como ela gostava de falar, mas não ligava. Só achava aquilo mais um bônus da personalidade forte na qual ele percebeu que ela tinha.

Agora eles se encaravam atentamente, e tudo em volta parecia sumir. Para ele, só existia ela e a música. Mas o momento não durou muito, porque o celular dele começou a vibrar em seu bolso, e Rachel o avisa meio que comicamente que sua calça estava vibrando.

Finn, ainda perdido nos olhos da garota, por um instante não se liga no que ela falou. Mas de repente parece que consegue voltar à realidade, e larga da cintura dela abruptamente, agora buscando pelo celular que estava em seu bolso, checando quem foi o infeliz que tinha lhe mandado uma mensagem e acabado com o momento dos dois.

Depois de ler a mensagem, ele anuncia até calmo demais para Rachel, "Meu amigo Puck me mandou uma mensagem avisando que a polícia chegou-" Mas ele não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, porque algumas meninas topless e uma multidão de pessoas começaram a sair da casa, o deixando sem reação imediata.

Mas Rachel por outro lado o olha atentamente e o chama de volta para a realidade. "Onde está seu carro?"

"Eu não sei... Eu vim com o Kurt-" Logo depois, um menino aparece na frente deles e grita apressado, "Corre a polícia está aqui, eles estão com algemas e anotando o nome de todo mundo! É cada um por si!"

Eles ficam parados por um momento, não sabendo muito bem o que fazer. Então o menino para e olha pra trás novamente dizendo, "Os dois idiotas vão esperar a polícia chegar, ou vão sair correndo?"

Finn e Rachel se entreolham rapidamente e saem juntos, correndo no meio do caos de adolescentes pela rua.

Ele era muito maior do que ela, por isso a cada passo que dava, eram equivalentes a três da baixinha. Quando Finn percebe que ela já estava começando a se cansar, ele a segura pelo braço, parando-a por um segundo e levantando-a rapidamente antes que ela pudesse protestar. Agora carregando Rachel no colo, ela sai gritando pela rua, "Você está louco? Finn Hudson, você vai me colocar de volta no chão nesse instante, se não..." Ele solta uma gargalhada e continua correndo.

"Se não o que, ham?" ele provoca, "Eu vou, ARRRRGH. Eu oficialmente te odeio."

"Não você não odeia," Ele dá um sorriso de lado, e depois de correr mais um pouco para, e checa para ter certeza de que a polícia não estaria ali. Colocando-a no chão em seguida.

"O que a gente vai fazer agora?" Rachel pergunta, já não muito mais irritada com ele.

"Eu não sei, vou tentar ligar para o Kurt, ver onde ele está e pedir para ele vir buscar a gente."

Mas logo que ele acaba de falar isso, vê Quinn passando de carro com ninguém menos do que _Sam Evans_, e sua expressão logo se torna triste; coisa que não passa despercebido por Rachel.

"Você quer andar um pouco comigo? Minha casa é só há alguns quarteirões daqui." Ele dá com os ombros e concorda em seguida, "Ok."

Rachel sai andando e ele vem logo atrás.

**ii.**

Eles estão andando em silêncio pela avenida que no momento está deserta, até que Rachel pergunta, "Aonde você vai fazer faculdade?".

"Columbia," Finn responde sem muita importância.

"Wow. Columbia? Então, Sr. Nerdzinho, alguma ideia sobre o que você quer fazer?" ela o provoca, impressionada com a escolha do rapaz.

Ele olha pra ela e responde, "Eu sempre quis mudar a vida das pessoas de alguma maneira, sabe? E meus professores sempre foram legais comigo, principalmente o Mr. Schue; ele foi um dos que mais me inspiraram. Por isso provavelmente vou seguir essa carreira." ele dá um sorriso de lado e coloca a mão na nuca, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo, "Talvez eu comece como um professor do primário, sei lá... Mas meu único objetivo mesmo é tentar mudar a vida das pessoas através da música."

"Nossa, então na verdade você sabe exatamente o que quer fazer." Rachel responde, ansiosa para lhe contar seus planos também.

"É, acho que sim e você?" ele pergunta, também curiosa para saber o que ela gostaria de fazer.

"Meu sonho, desde criança foi estar na Broadway. Por isso quero entrar em NYADA, que é a melhor faculdade de artes cênicas em NYC, e a partir daí começar minha carreira." Ela fala com uma certeza e um tom de orgulho em sua voz, "Acho muito legal essa sua vontade de mudar a vida das pessoas pela música, também quero isso. Pode ser de um jeito diferente, mas acho que o objetivo é o mesmo," ela conclui sorrindo para Finn, o observando por um instante enquanto eles andam – _ele é tão alto_,ela pensa, _e um dos meninos mais bonitos que já vi também, essas covinhas que ele tem e esse maldito sorriso de lado que ele sempre dá, tenho que parar de ficar o encarando tanto_.

Quando ela percebe o que ela acabou de pensar, balança a cabeça e coloca esses pensamentos de lado, repetindo várias vezes em sua mente como um novo mantra: _Você tem um namorado, você tem um namorado, você tem um namorado... _

EmLima era difícil achar pessoas que pensavam como ela – principalmente garotos, por isso ela também não pode evitar e sentir uma pontada de decepção por ter conhecido Finn só agora. Porém Rachel é logo trazida de volta à realidade quando ele a pergunta, "Você está feliz?"

"Como assim?" ela replica confusa, não compreendendo de onde surgiu a questão tão repentina.

"Não sei, você tem alguma razão pra ser feliz, contente, tanto faz?" Finn perguntou mais uma vez.

"Eu não diria feliz, mas eu estou pronta pra sair daqui. Estou tão cheia do Ensino Médio."

"Você ainda tem outro ano," ele a relembra.

"Eu sei, não ligo. Mas obrigada por me lembrar, babaca." Eles riem juntos e ela pergunta, "E você, está feliz?".

Antes de responder ele anda um pouco mais rápido, passando na frente de Rachel e vira de costas para o caminho, ficando agora de frente para ela, "Não sei... Mas agora, neste momento, aqui com você, eu estou." Ela olha pra ele não sabendo direito se o garoto acabara de cantar ela, mas mesmo assim o relembra.

Contudo, ele não tem tempo de responder, porque um carro que estava passando pela avenida para atrás deles e o motorista os chama quase gritando, "Hey, vocês sabem de alguma festa que estava rolando por aqui por perto?" E Finn toma a frente, respondendo, não querendo que Rachel chegue perto desses caras. "Ah, ela acabou de terminar por causa da polícia."

"Certeza mesmo?" eles insistem, e Rachel tem a leve impressão de que estão bêbados ou então drogados, ou os dois.

"Certeza absoluta", ela responde dessa vez. "Vocês querem uma carona?" os caras do carro oferecem; ela e Finn se entreolham rapidamente e ele responde decidindo pelos dois, "Não, muito obrigada, a gente vai andando mesmo – a casa dela não é muito longe daqui."

"Ok então. Vocês adolescente são adoráveis." Depois disso eles saem dirigindo novamente, nem Finn nem Rachel entendendo o que o motorista quis dizer com aquilo.

**iii.**

Eles chegam à porta de uma típica casa americana e Rachel o avisa que ali é onde ela mora. Eles ficam num silêncio constrangedor por alguns segundos, mas Finn logo quebra o gelo perguntando, "Será que você, é... hum, quer sair comigo?"

"O que nós estávamos fazendo agorinha mesmo?" ela pergunta, querendo brincar com ele já até sabendo qual seria sua reação.

"Não, é que, é..."

"Sr. Hudson, o senhor está tentando pedir o número do meu celular?"

"Sim...?" ele diz com incerteza, com medo de levar um 'não' dessa garota que acabara de conhecer e realmente queria passar mais tempo com.

"Bem sutil," ela brinca. "Ok, me dá seu celular."

"Ham?" ele a questiona, por um momento esquecendo o motivo dela precisar do seu celular.

"Me dá seu celular! Pra eu anotar o número," ele tira o celular do bolso e rapidamente o entrega nas mãos de Rachel. Enquanto ela coloca o número no celular, Rachel pergunta sem ao menos levantar os olhos da tela, "Você não quer entrar?"

Finn demora alguns segundos para processar o que ela acaba de falar, mas finalmente responde. "E o seu namorado?", lembrando-se do que ela dissera apenas momentos antes.

"Não é como se eu fosse transar com você agora, Finn."

"Eu sei," ele responde, tentando parecer menos óbvio, "E os seus pais?"

"É só a gente não fazer barulho," ela persiste e ele finalmente concorda, entrando na casa de Rachel.

A casa é cheia de fotos, e prêmios da garota; muitas delas com um casal de homens, e Finn não consegue enxergar nenhuma mulher. Não conseguindo segurar sua curiosidade, pergunta, "Você tem _dois _pais?" Rachel diz que sim, e Finn tenta ficar ainda mais silencioso ao subir as escadas para o quarto dela.

Ao entrar, ele fica maravilhado com toda a decoração. O quarto em si é comum – amarelo com uma cama de casal coberta por uma colcha roxa. Mas é inteiro rodeado de pôsteres de shows da Broadway, e colagem. A maioria são cenas de filmes ou então nomes aleatórios, mas tudo é mais ou menos resumido entre musicais, Broadway e Nova York.

Ela tira a jaqueta, remove rapidamente algumas roupas que estavam espalhadas em cima da cama e consulta Finn, perguntando se ele não quer algo para beber; Finn concorda, e ela depois pergunta o que ele prefere – ainda muito ocupado observando as colagens da parede, ele responde sem pensar muito, "Tanto faz, qualquer coisa que você tiver já está bom."

"Bom, eu vou tomar um pouco de vinho." Ela diz decidida, e ele olha pra ela não sabendo se a garota estava falando sério ou não, porém concorda de qualquer jeito.

Depois de alguns minutos ela volta com uma garrafa e dois copos na mão. Rachel entrega uma taça pra ele, e senta-se no carpete perto de sua cama.

"Você quer saber quando eu estou realmente feliz?" Ele se vira, agora dando total atenção para Rachel. Entendendo isso como um sim, ela continua.

"Quatro da tarde quando eu saio da escola e venho para casa, coloco um dos meus vinis para tocar e me sento aqui no carpete, recortando fotos e cantando à tarde inteira," ela sorri para si mesma, feliz com sua resposta, e continua com seu devaneio, "Quando eu era menor achava que amigos eram tudo, talvez porque eu nunca tive muitos, bom, ainda não tenho," ela faz uma pequena pausa, e ele imediatamente sente que esse é um assunto delicado para ela, "Mas agora parece que eu só estou realmente feliz quando eu me sento aqui, sozinha, fazendo o que eu gosto." E Rachel agora direciona seu sorriso para ele.

Sentindo que também deve compartilhar algo com ela, ele diz, "É, eu entendo o que você está querendo dizer. Não fico muito sozinho, definitivamente não na minha casa, mas eu tenho meu carro. E algumas noites eu gosto de dirigir por ai-", mas ele não consegue terminar sua frase porque ela o interrompe abruptamente dizendo, "Você já transou com alguém?"

"O que?" ele pergunta, entendendo o que ela disse, mas mesmo assim precisando ter certeza do que ouvira.

"Só perguntando," ela responde, entendendo como Finn poderia estar confuso com sua pergunta repentina. "Honestamente?" ele olha diretamente nos olhos dela. "Não, eu quero que você minta pra mim," ela provoca.

Ignorando o que ela acabara de dizer, ele responde, "Ainda não. Não, porque não houve oportunidades-"

"Ah claro, muitas meninas fazendo fila pra transar com você?" ela diz, tirando sarro dele. "Não foi o que eu quis dizer," Finn explica. E mesmo somente o conhecendo por algumas horas, Rachel tem certeza de que aquilo era verdade.

"Você quer transar com a Quinn?" ela o questiona bem diretamente, e ele se senta na frente dela para responder, "Provavelmente, mas eu não gosto de pensar muito sobre isso. O que eu mais penso em relação a ela, é beijar a mão dela, ou beija-la na chuva... Todas essas coisas clichês que você adora," ele comenta ironicamente, "A menina que eu mais fantasio sobre essas coisas é Santana Lopez," e antes que ela pergunte _quem _Santana Lopez é, ele já lhe fornece a informação, "uma menina da minha escola que todo mundo quer transar, porque ela é, bom, você sabe, má. Quinn é o tipo de menina que você quer ter para ser sua namorada, e Santana-"

"A santinha e a biscate, história tão velha quanto o tempo." Ela o completa, virando o rosto, agora olhando para o tocador de vinil.

"E você, ainda é virgem?" ele pergunta, tentando não parecer tão curioso com a resposta quanto estava.

"Não te interessa." Rachel deixa sua taça de vinho ao lado dos travesseiros que ficam ao pé de sua cama e deita. Em seguida, Finn deita-se ao seu lado e ela continua falando, pela surpresa do garoto, "Tudo que era legal, acabou. Mas foi antes da gente chegar aqui, até sexo e relacionamentos... É pedir muito se eu quiser conhecer alguém como as pessoas se conheciam antigamente? Como num bar, sei lá," ela diz, agora ficando de frente para ele.

"E em uma viela escura? Um cara louco que fala sozinho." ele diz com um tom brincalhão, mas ao mesmo tempo sério olhando dentro dos olhos dela. Ele sabe que ela tem um namorado, mas no momento ele não liga tanto pra isso.

"Me dá a sua mão," ela pede. Eles entrelaçam os dedos, e suas mãos se encaixam perfeitamente.

"Qual delas eu sou? A santa ou a biscate?" Ele fica pensativo por um momento e responde, "Eu nunca conheci alguém como você."

Eles se encaram por alguns segundos até que ela fala, sorrindo, "Essa é uma ótima resposta."

Ela vira sua mão ao contrário, fazendo com que a mão dele envolva a sua por trás, e começa a se virar inteiramente de lado, mencionando para que ele deite no travesseiro e a abrace por trás.

"Eu tenho problemas para dormir com alguém no quarto-" ela diz, meio que aleatoriamente, e ele imediatamente se torna tenso, "Eu posso ir embora-"

"Não!" ela vira abruptamente e agora eles estão tão próximos que ele consegue sentir a respiração de Rachel em seu rosto. "É só que, eu odiava ir a todos esses acampamentos ou festas do pijama quando era criança, não porque eu tinha problemas de ficar longe de casa, mas porque tinha sempre alguém respirando do meu lado-"

"Você não precisa se explicar, eu posso ir embora," ele diz, e começa a se levantar, não querendo a deixar desconfortável. Porém ela rapidamente segura em sua mão e continua falando, com medo de que ele vá embora. "Não agora, eu só queria fechar meus olhos por alguns minutos e ver como é. Tudo bem?"

"Ok," ele responde, totalmente convencido a ficar no momento em que ela segurara sua mão. Ela se vira novamente de lado, tentando manter seu corpo o mais perto do dele possível.

"Seu coração está batendo muito rápido," Rachel afirma, se sentindo um pouco orgulhosa com a reação de que ela sozinha causara nele.

"Eu sei, desculpa," Finn responde um pouco tenso, com medo dela sentir algo pressionar na sua parte de trás e o expulsar dali. Ele não tem culpa de algumas coisas que acontecem com seu corpo enquanto ele dorme de conchinha com um garota. Ainda mais uma garota gostosa como a Rachel.

"Não tem problema, Hudson." Ela tranquiliza-o, e ele tenta manter ela ainda mais perto dele – se isso é humanamente possível, colocando sua cabeça em cima da dela, o que não é difícil devido à diferença drástica de altura entre eles – e sente o cheiro de morango vindo do cabelo dela, com certeza devido ao shampoo que ela usa.

_Morangos_, ele pensa, _igual o nome dela_. Ele dá um sorriso de lado e fecha os olhos, contente com o desenrolar da noite.

**iv.**

Já é de manhã quando ela ouve seu pai a chamando por trás da porta do quarto, avisando que já são quase onze da manhã e que ela deveria acordar.

Mas é só depois de alguns segundos que ela percebe alguém a abraçando por trás, e que sua mão também está interligada com a dessa pessoa.

Aí ela se lembra, _Finn_.

Rachel senta-se rapidamente e primeiro responde ao seu pai, "Tá bom pai, já desço em um minuto!"

Finn acorda com o som da voz de Rachel, e logo que percebe onde está e o que está acontecendo, fica paralisado.

Contudo esse momento logo passa, e ambos se levantam rapidamente – mas provavelmente muito rapidamente, pois Finn derruba a taça de vinho da noite anterior no carpete, manchando-o no lugar em que o vinho se esparramou.

"Meu deus, desculpa, mil desculpas, nossa, como eu sou um idiota," ele lamenta, colocando a mão no rosto, sentindo-se como um total desastrado por manchar o carpete que ela tanto tinha falado na noite anterior.

Ela somente olha pra ele com a boca em um formato de 'o', e o garoto literalmente não sabia mais o que fazer além de se desculpar. Ela ignora toda aquela situação do vinho por um momento e começa a sussurrar, "Ok, você tem que sair daqui, agora! Pela janela," ela o direciona, e ele concorda sem muitas opções. Pulando a janela que dá no telhado, Finn começa a andar até a beirada.

"Tá, e agora, o que eu faço?"

"Pula!"

"Daqui de cima?" ele a questiona, tentando pensar rapidamente em outro meio de saltar dali. "É!" ela exclama, com medo de alguém sair na porta de casa e ver um garoto em cima do telhado.

"Ok." Ele pula, já que não conseguiu pensar em um outro jeito de sair dali. Sua queda faz um enorme barulho, e Rachel pergunta se ele está bem, ficando aliviada depois de vê-lo levantar e fazer um check-in em suas partes do corpo, e dizer, "É, eu estou bem, tudo bem!"

"Ok, vai! Me liga!" ela grita, não se lembrando de um fato importante.

Mas logo quando ele estava saindo, Finn se lembra desse fato e a chama, gritando, "Rachel! Espera! Eu não sei se eu peguei o seu número inteiro!" Finn começa a berrar o nome dela, mas logo vê a porta da frente se abrindo, e sai correndo.

**v. **

Finn está no _Lima Bean_ com seu irmão e Puck. Era ainda de manhã, e ele acabara de contar para ambos sobre sua noite incomum.

Puck o encara com uma cara de pena e diz, "Você é um menino muito fofo sabia? Sério, vem aqui, me deixa apertar suas bochechas." Noah Puckerman era o nome de seu melhor amigo, eles se conheciam desde o jardim de infância, e mesmo ambos sendo diferentes, já que Puck era um garoto mais rebelde (ele tinha um moicano para comprovar), e Finn um garoto mais exemplar, os dois mantinham a amizade até os dias atuais.

E Finn o questiona confuso do porque ele dissera aquilo, "Não existe um namorado." Puck continua.

"O que? Você acha que ela mentiu pra mim?" Finn retruca não acreditando na teoria de Puck.

"Meninas tem que falar isso quando elas conhecem algum idiota aleatório," Kurt completa.

Mas ele ainda não está convencido, e diz isso para os dois. "É claro que você acredita," Puck diz convencido, "Faz o seguinte, daqui a uns dois dias manda uma mensagem pra ela. Se ela realmente estiver interessada em você, o tal 'namorado' não vai mais existir. Mas... se não for o caso, você pode simplesmente se consolar pensando, '_Não sou eu, ela tem um namorado, por isso não quer nada comigo'._ É um bom sistema, diz pra ele Kurt." Kurt concorda, fazendo um sim com a cabeça, continuando a tomar seu café.

"Eu não vou mandar uma mensagem pra ela," responde o garoto meio cabisbaixo, "Porque não? Você me disse que ela tem uma bunda perfeita." Finn revira os olhos, e Puck continua, "Ou é por causa da Quinn?"

Finn olha para ele por um instante com um ar de incerteza, e Kurt começa a falar indignado, "Ela nunca vai acontecer Finn! Fala sério, pelo que você me falou, essa Rachel deve ser muito melhor do que a Quinn. Primeiro ela gosta de Broadway, e segundo, ela também quer ir para Nova York! Eu nem a conheci e já gosto mais dela do que da Quinn, que só se aproveita de você. E você sabe como a minha aprovação é importante Finn, então faça alguma coisa, e rápido."

"Mas eu não posso mandar uma mensagem pra ela, nem mesmo que eu queira," diz o garoto, agora ainda mais desanimado.

"Ela não deu o número dela pra você, não é mesmo?" Puck pergunta com um tom de gozação.

"Ela estava digitando o número no meu telefone, mas ela não acabou de digitar, porque, é..." Não querendo contar os detalhes sobre sua estadia na casa de Rachel, rapidamente concerta o deslize, "Não vem ao caso, então eu só estou com os três primeiros dígitos. Mas, ah, quantas combinações com esses três dígitos podem existir, não é mesmo?" Finn propõe, tentando continuar otimista.

"Dez mil," Kurt o responde prontamente.

"Liga pra telefonista," Puck sugere.

"Ela não deve nem estar listada, e eu também nem sei quais são os primeiros nomes dos pais dela. Emma disse que existem mais ou menos 337 Berrys aqui em Ohio."

"Quem é essa, Finn?" pergunta Kurt intrigado. "O nome da telefonista que me atendeu quando eu liguei pedindo o número da Rachel." Finn responde, pronto para encarar algum tipo de gozação dos amigos.

"Bom, você sabe onde ela mora," sugere Puck mais uma vez. "Ah claro, e eu vou ficar parado na frente da casa dela até ela chegar; isso não soa nem um pouco como um stalker."

"Nós podemos achar ela no Facebook."

"Eu não acho que ela vai ter um Facebook," Finn responde, xingando Rachel mentalmente no momento.

"Abrams." Kurt fala de repente, "O que você falou?" Puck questiona.

"Abrams, Artie Abrams," e então Puck se lembra, "Ele estuda na Carmel! A gente podia ligar pro Artie, ele tem acesso às informações dos estudantes." Finn então dá um sorriso de orelha a orelha, no momento não acreditando na virada que sua sorte deu.

**vi.**

Eles estão no carro quando Puck faz a ligação, e Finn espera ansiosamente para que esse tal de Artie atenda logo.

Como se o garoto ouvisse seus pensamentos, uma voz sai pelo alto falante do celular, "Artie falando."

"Artie, Hey! Aqui é o Puck, lembra de mim? Então, como eu sei que você está me devendo um favor-"

"Puck, Lauren nunca ia sair com você, ela te acha nojento."

"Ok, qualquer coisa que te ajude a dormir à noite amigão, mas voltando ao assunto, a gente precisa de um número de uma menina que estuda na Carmel."

"Ano?", o garoto pergunta com ar de que não quer bater papo. "Junior," Finn fornece prontamente.

"Quem é esse?" Artie pergunta, e Finn responde que era ele.

"Uh, Junior, ok." O garoto continua, "O nome dela é Rachel Berry", informa Finn.

"Berry, Rachel, ok. Só aparece um endereço e o número residencial."

"Não tem o número do celular, ou e-mail?" Finn questiona, não muito interessado em ligar no telefone da casa dela e ter a possibilidade de um dos pais atender. "Eu já disse, só o telefone e o endereço."

"Tá bom, pode passar o telefone da casa dela." Kurt responde, decidindo por Finn.

**vii.**

Kurt deixa Puck na casa dele, por volta do meio dia no sábado, e antes de sair, ele logo chama a atenção de Finn, "Você vai esperar pelo menos alguns dias pra ligar pra ela, você me ouviu? Vamos pelo menos dar uma ilusão de que você tem uma vida."

"Tá bom, tá bom. Eu estou feliz que eu tenho o número dela, mas eu não sei, provavelmente nem vá ligar. Vamos ver como eu me sinto no final da semana ou daqui a duas semanas eu não sei ainda..." Finn responde, tentando parecer que estava totalmente tranquilo com a situação.

"Só não esquece, hoje, cinema às 19h15 ein!" Puck o relembra.

"Então, sobre o filme... Eu não sei se eu vou, mas eu te ligo mais tarde avisando ok? Tchau." Puck se despede dos dois, e Kurt sai dirigindo.

Finn então lembra-se dá conversa que teve ontem com Rachel sobre seu amigo Blaine, e o link que ele fez com Kurt. Agora sozinhos dentro do carro, Finn logo pergunta, "Kurt, sabe ontem na festa?"

Kurt afirma que sim com a cabeça, mencionando para Finn continuar, mas ao mesmo tempo não entendendo o porque da pergunta aleatória do irmão.

"Você ficou com alguém?"

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa Finn?"

"É que a Rachel me contou que ela tem um amigo gay e-"

"Não me diga que o nome dele é Blaine."

"É, por quê?"

"Porque, porque..." Kurt pausa por um momento, tentando decidir o que fazer, e por fim acaba continuando, já bolando um esquema em sua cabeça, "Eu conheci o Blaine ontem e gostei muito dele. Mas eu acabei não pegando o número do celular dele por causa de toda aquela confusão com a polícia. Então se você me ajudar, e eu posso dar mais algumas dicas pra você em relação a Rachel..." Ele dá um sorriso cheio de interesse por trás e Finn simplesmente faz um sim com a cabeça.

Esperar alguns dias, semanas? Finn pensa e dá uma pequena risada, até parece que ele ia aguentar todo esse tempo sem falar com Rachel. Quando ele finalmente toma coragem e já está esperando na linha para que alguém atenda, Kurt aparece em seu quarto e se senta na cama virando de frente para o irmão – Sim, eles tinham esse tipo de intimidade, Finn gostava muito de seu meio-irmão, mesmo que no começo tenha sido difícil para lhe aceitar na família, ele já tinha superado aquela fase, e o considerava como seu próprio irmão, sem meio.

Quando alguém finalmente atende, ele não sabe exatamente o que falar, mas tenta permanecer o quanto mais calmo possível.

"Alô?" uma voz masculina atende e ele pensa 'Merda, o pai dela atendeu. '

"Ehh, uh, Boa tarde, ?" Finn pergunta nervoso de ter que conversar com o pai da menina que ele estava afim.

"Boa tarde, quem está falando?" O pai da garota pergunta, agora intrigado para saber quem era. "É o..." No momento ele não conseguia nem se lembrar de seu nome, então Kurt gesticula com a boca 'FINN!' – ahh sim, o nome dele era Finn.

"Finn Hudson, senhor. É que, hm, eu queria falar com a sua filha – Rachel, eu sou um amigo dela."


	2. Never Let Me Go

**viii.**

Rachel ouve seu pai falando no telefone, mas não tem a mínima ideia de quem possa ser até que Hiram – um dos seus dois pais, passa o telefone dizendo que 'algum garoto estava no telefone querendo falar com ela'. A garota arranca o telefone da mão de seu pai, e com o coração batendo a mil sai andando até a cozinha, "Alô?"

"Rachel?"

"Ela mesma," ela responde, ainda com duvidas sobre quem é. "Oi, é o Finn," ele se identifica hesitante.

O olho de Rachel quase salta pra fora quando suas suspeitas são confirmadas, e ela sai correndo até seu quarto, fechando a porta quando entra.

"Oi, o que você quer?" ela fala rudemente, e depois se arrepende, na verdade não querendo ser tão estúpida com o rapaz. "Eu, eh, cheguei em casa bem. Eu só, hum, queria saber se está tudo bem."

_Aonde ele quer chegar com isso? _Ela pergunta a si mesma. "Sim...?"

"Legal, ótimo, ótimo... Hm, ok, eu também queria falar, não... É, perguntar na verdade, o que você vai fazer mais tarde?" Ele balbucia, esquecendo-se por um instante do infeliz namorado.

"Não sei, eu acho que eu vou ver algum filme com o Jesse." Ela responde, ansiosa para ouvir a reação dele. "Jesse?"

"Jesse."

"Jesse, claro. Engraçado, eu também vou ao cinema hoje à noite." Finn insiste, tentando achar algum modo de sutilmente pedir para eles se encontrarem novamente naquela noite. Com namorado ou sem namorado.

Sendo curta em sua resposta novamente, Rachel Berry não iria se entregar tão facilmente a Finn Hudson.

"Então eu acho que eu vou ter ver."

"Talvez."

"Ótimo"

"Ótimo, ok, até mais." Ela desliga de repente, não entendendo muito bem o que acabou de acontecer, e joga o telefone em cima de sua cama.

Não querendo lidar com seus pensamentos sobre Finn no momento, Rachel desce as escadas para o andar de baixo em sua tentativa final de convencer seus pais sobre o impasse do momento.

Chegando à sala de estar, ela começa com o discurso, "Pai, papai, eu não quero dar a vocês uma aula de como educar um filho, mas vocês sabiam que eu eventualmente ia beber alguma coisa. Afinal, eu sou uma adolescente e esta é a América. Então, que lugar melhor do que aqui em casa? Onde vocês dois estão presentes e eu não corro o risco de beber, dirigir e acabar em um acidente de carro, por exemplo." Rachel foi um pouco dramática agora, mas isso já era de sua natureza.

E no momento era necessário. Ela já estava tentando convencer seus pais a mais de uma hora sobre o problema do vinho derramado, e logo menos teria de começar a se arrumar para sair com Jesse.

Depois de alguns momentos de discuções silenciosas por olhares, um deles finalmente responde, "Princesa, não foi somente porque você bebeu. Você _derramou_, você é, uh... ", finalmente se sentindo derrotado Leroy fala, "Qual foi a pergunta de novo?"

"Eu posso ir ao cinema hoje à noite, ou vamos punir a Rachel por ela ser responsável?" eles se entreolham novamente e aparentemente desistem de argumentar com a filha, entrando num consenso, "Ok, você pode ir."

"Ótimo, foi bom conversar!" Rachel responde sorridente e sai da sala em direção a seu quarto.

**ix.**

Ela recebe uma mensagem de Jesse avisando que ele já estava na porta de sua casa, então desce as escadas e se despede rapidamente de seus pais. Ela avista a camionete de namorado e entra, o cumprimentando em seguida. "Como você está?"

Ele suspira e responde, "Já estive melhor. Tive uma semana muito difícil, sabe." Se virando no banco, Jesse agora estava olhando para ela. "Você sabia que eu já fiz testes para quatro peças e nenhuma me ligou de volta?"

Se arrependendo por ter feito aquela pergunta, ela continua tentando ser agradável. "Já... Você comentou isso comigo algumas vezes por telefone," _Na verdade foram muito mais que __**algumas**__ vezes_.

"Só estou falando isso porque posso não ser muito divertido hoje à noite. Mas de qualquer maneira, como você está?" ele dá um sorriso e segura à mão dela.

Mesmo com a falta de conexão do ato não passando despercebido por Rachel, ela responde, "Bem."

Lembrando-se novamente de Finn, Rachel relembra o namorado de passar para pegar Blaine, que também iria ao cinema com eles hoje à noite. Dito isso ele liga o carro e sai dirigindo, com uma expressão não muito feliz no rosto.

**x.**

"O que eu estou fazendo? Ela vai achar que eu sou algum stalker!" Finn anda de um lado para o outro – ele tem feito muito disso ultimamente; mas seu irmão nem Puck falam alguma coisa, muito ocupados comendo. "Não olha agora, mais veja só quem chegou," Kurt avisa quase sussurrando.

Antes que Finn pudesse reagir, ela já chega por de trás dele, abraçando e cumprimentando-o, "Oi!"

Era Quinn.

Ele a cumprimenta também, e a abraça de volta. Quinn agora notando os outros dois, também os cumprimenta, acenando para Kurt, e resmungando algo parecido como um 'oi' para Puck – a falta de consideração pelos amigos de Finn ficando evidente.

"Para onde você foi ontem à noite? Estava procurando por você," ela diz em um tom descontraído, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Ele responde vagamente, não querendo compartilhar o que aconteceu na noite anterior com a garota.

"Eu estava te procurando pra que a gente pudesse ter uma das nossas 'conversas da madrugada'. De qualquer forma, o que você vai fazer mais tarde?" ela pergunta, olhando inquisitivamente para Finn.

"Não sei... Pra onde a gente vai Puck?"

"Qualquer lugar. Nossas opções estão abertas. Mas eu acho que mais tarde vai ter uma festa na casa do Mike." Mas antes que alguém pudesse responder, Brittany, uma das amigas de Quinn, sugere, "Nós poderíamos ir para minha casa, já que eu estou sozinha com o Lord Tubbington pelo fim de semana inteiro." Todos concordam, e já começam a chamar mais gente.

E Quinn logo volta sua atenção para Finn, "Vamos entrar então. O que a gente vai assistir?"

Quando Finn estava prestes a responder, ele ouve a voz _dela,_ "Finn? Oi." Ao se virar, ele a avista sorrindo brilhantemente para ele. Quase não acreditando que era realmente Rachel ali, ele consegue apenas dizer um 'oi' fraco, e mantem um sorriso besta permanente no rosto.

Só agora notando as roupas diferentes de Rachel, junto com o cabelo da garota que agora estava enrolado, cheio de cachos.

Ela usava uma blusa verde-água e uma saia preta que não era nem um pouco comprida, mostrando as pernas maravilhosas que estavam escondidas pela calça que usara na noite anterior.

"Oi, eu sou a Quinn, amiga desse mal educado aqui, que não apresenta os amigos," a loira comenta brincando, enquanto encara Finn por um momento, tirando ele de sua transe.

"Ah, meu nome é Rachel e esse aqui é o Jesse, meu namorado."

Só aí então Finn percebe a presença de um garoto que parece o Ken, com uma cara de playboy, parado ao lado de Rachel. _Sabia_ que ela não o inventara, além de saber também, que não ia com a cara do sujeito.

Ele dá um leve aceno com a cabeça em direção a Finn e diz com um sorriso de lado para Quinn, "Oi linda, prazer em conhecê-la." E ainda não contente com o que acabara de dizer, Jesse lhe dá um beijo no rosto.

A mão de Finn se contorce ao lado de seu corpo, mas antes que acabe socando a cara desse infeliz, ele logo se lembra da conversa que teve com Puck esta manhã, e o chama.

"Hey, Puck, olha só quem está aqui. A Rachel e o _namorado_ dela, lembra, Jesse?" Puck se vira e dá de frente com os dois, "Oi, eu sou o Puck, prazer em conhecer vocês dois." Ele dá um sorriso, e não desperdiça a chance de mostrar seu charme para a baixinha beijando sua mão, mesmo quando Finn olha torto para o garoto.

Um menino com cabelo cheio de gel e baixinho, surge ao lado de Rachel logo em seguida, acenando para todos, "Olás, eu sou o Blaine, prazer em conhecê-los." Cumprimentando a todos e apertando a mão de cada um, Blaine se mostra bem simpático.

Momentos depois, Kurt surge ao lado de Finn, nem ao menos percebendo a presença de Blaine muito ocupado mexendo no celular, e fala "Finn! não vai apresentar seu irmãozinho não?"

"Ah sim. Rachel, Jesse, _Blaine_, esse é o meu irmão, Kurt." Finn o apresenta, apontando para o irmão, e sorrindo para Rachel, esperando para que ela se tocasse também sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Kurt, ao ouvir a menção do nome 'Blaine' esquece completamente do celular e levanta a cabeça rapidamente, com um sorriso nos lábios, "Blaine?"

O baixinho responde meio sem graça, e cumprimenta o garoto com um abraço, ninguém sabendo exatamente o que estava acontecendo, a não ser Finn.

E ele, por não tirar seus olhos de Rachel, aproveita a oportunidade enquanto Jesse olhava para Quinn para lembrar Rachel sobre o casal, ao sussurrar em seu ouvido, "Kurt, Blaine, lembra?"

Ele somente sorri enquanto observa as peças se encaixarem na cabeça de Rachel, um sorrisinho que combinava com seu próprio surgindo no rosto da morena.

"Será que dá pra gente ir logo ver aquele filme sobre o fim do mundo, ou tem mais alguém pra aparecer?" Puck fala e todo mundo concorda, já indo em direção a bilheteria.

"E vocês? Vão vir com a gente né?" Finn pergunta ansioso para passar mais tempo com Rachel, não se importando muito com o namorado babaca da amiga.

Mas invés de Rachel, Jesse vai logo respondendo, "Na verdade a gente ia ver aquele filme estrangeiro-" Porém, ela o interrompe rapidamente e diz meio que choramingando, "Jesse, eu não estou muito a fim de ver filmes legendados hoje, por favor," ela faz sua melhor imitação de carinha de cachorro abandonado e continua, "Porque a gente não vai com eles? Tenho certeza que o Blaine também vai querer, por causa do Kurt..." Continuando com biquinho mais fofo que Finn já viu, o qual ele tem certeza seria seu ponto fraco em relação a ela – um _dos_, Jesse também não aguenta, e cede.

Ele tenta beija-la, mas no último instante Rachel desvia o rosto, e Jesse acaba beijando sua bochecha. Tentando disfarçar, ele comenta, "Essa aqui pode ser tímida aqui, mas no quarto parece outra pessoa." Não acreditando as palavras que saiam da boca do namorado, Rachel se prepara para lhe dar uma boa resposta, porém ele a supera e enquanto lhe mostra um sorriso malicioso, fala, "Tudo bem se você quiser ver um filme estúpido de criança, a gente não vai assistir mesmo." O rosto de Rachel se cora ainda mais intensamente e ela sai pisando duro, com Jesse logo atrás.

**x **

Finn tenta se concentrar no filme que está passando, mas Quinn acabou de tirar a jaqueta e ele não consegue _não_ observar o decote de sua blusa. Esquecendo um pouco da garota ao seu lado, Finn lembra da outra menina que está sentada há algumas fileiras de distância.

Não conseguindo mais suprimir sua vontade de checar, ele olha pra trás e vê Rachel fazendo a mesma coisa que ele. Aliviado ao saber que ela não está ficando com o _Jesse_, mais o observando, Finn volta sua atenção para o filme e suspira ganhando um olhar de lado de Puck e outro de seu irmão, que mesmo ocupado falando com Blaine, viu toda a cena.

**xi.**

Rachel não deixa de perceber quando Quinn se inclina pra falar algo no ouvido de Finn e muito menos quando a loira coloca a mão em sua perna. Já cheia desse filme e das pessoas em volta dela que ou estão no celular, ou no caso do seu namorado, não param de tentar agarra-la.

Já meio irritada, Rachel pega sua bolsa e saí andando até a saída da sala do cinema, avisando o namorado que iria tomar um ar.

**xii.**

Quando Finn vê Rachel se levantar, avisa Quinn que precisa ir ao banheiro e sai apressado, também em direção à saída.

Quando chega lá fora, ele a enxerga sentada em um dos bancos balançando suas longas pernas para frente e para trás. Ao se aproximar dela, ela comenta olhando para Finn enquanto ele estava em pé ao seu lado, "Filme interessante não é mesmo?"

"Sim, bem tocante," ele responde sarcasticamente e senta-se ao lado da garota.

"Desculpe-me por ter feito você pular do telhado. Foi loucura e bem perigoso, você podia ter se machucado e... Me desculpe também por ter falado com você daquele jeito no telefone, é que as vezes eu surto, não que seja uma desculpa mas-" ela fala freneticamente, porém ele a corta mandando, "Me dá seu telefone."

Ela olha para cima meio confusa, mas entrega o celular mesmo assim, e o observa enquanto se senta ao lado dela. Ao gravar todos os nove dígitos dos dois contatos em seus respectivos celulares, Finn olha para ela dando um sorriso de lado e fala, "Ok, agora eu te perdoo."

Os dois sorriem, e se ajeitam melhor no banco, dizendo simultaneamente, "Então..." Há uma pausa e Rachel continua, afirmando com a cabeça enquanto fala, "Você está aqui com a Quinn, ela é certamente muito bonita."

Finn concorda, mas ao mesmo tempo encara a beleza única de Rachel que estava bem ao seu lado, não podendo evitar pensar o quanto _ela _era muito melhor.

"E ela está sentada do seu lado, segurando a sua mão... Por mim parece que ela está bem afim de você," conclui Rachel, não conseguindo esconder totalmente seu tom desanimado da voz.

"Não sei, talvez..." ele diz, sem muito interesse em conversar sobre Quinn no momento. "Ah e muito obrigada, agora eu não consigo parar de pensar em transar com ela," Rachel ri e responde com muita convicção, "Talvez isso seja bom... Tirá-la do pedestal, sabe? Além disso, essa coisa de romance água com açúcar só existe nos livros do Nicolas Sparks."

"É como meu querido professor de biologia fala, tudo é uma questão de biologia – no seu caso, seleção natural, _As fêmeas escolhem os machos mais fortes, para que os filhotes tenham uma maior chance de sobrevivência_," Rachel faz uma expressão de orgulho pelo exemplo que acabou de criar e ele não consegue discordar dela, não com ela olhando para ele daquele jeito.

"Biologia?" ele pergunta intrigado, "Mr. Becker, ele gosta de dar exemplos práticos." ela responde, ainda sorrindo para ele. "Bom, eu não tenho certeza se eu sou o macho mais forte, mas posso tentar..."

Rachel suspira, jogando um pouco a cabeça pra trás, claramente frustrada e diz, "Finn! Confiança é sexy, você devia ter um pouco."

"É o que minha mãe sempre diz...", isso faz com que os dois deem risada, e ela adiciona logo em seguida que deveria voltar para dentro do cinema, secretamente esperando que ele a peça para ficar.

"Yep. Ah e o Jesse parece ser um cara legal." Finn diz, tentando elogiar o garoto mas falhando miseravelmente. "Sério?"

"Não. Bom, eu não posso tirar conclusões sendo que eu nem falei com ele direito, mas..." Ela se levanta e dá um sorriso de lado, dizendo, "Ótimo."

Porém, antes que ela entre de volta na sala de cinema, ele lembra-se de chama-la para a festa na cada de Brittany.

Rachel percebe que ele está meio nervoso e não consegue entender o porquê, geralmente é ela que fica nervosa quando fala com meninos, não o contrario. _Mas ele é diferente_.

Ela tenta reprimir este pensamento, e percebe que Finn ainda estava esperando sua resposta. Ela diz que vai, e sorri antes de se virar e caminhar, voltando para sala de cinema – e Finn não consegue disfarçar sua felicidade quando um sorriso enorme surge em seu rosto.

**xiii.**

É em momentos como esse que Rachel se pergunta por que ainda está com Jesse. Neste instante ele está sentado ao seu lado no sofá, e mesmo depois de uns dez minutos dele falando, ela não consegue lembrar-se de pelo menos uma coisa útil que ele tenha dito.

Já irritada com Jesse desde a entrada do cinema, Rachel olha para o jardim lá fora e vê Quinn sentada em uma das cadeiras que estão em volta da piscina.

Depois de voltar seu olhar para dentro da sala, vê Finn a encarando, e dessa vez não consegue não sorrir. Ele percebe que ela o pegou e tenta disfarçar olhando pro teto, o que faz a ela começar a rir baixinho, encantada com o jeito do garoto.

Olhando de volta para o jardim, ela resolve sair da sala e se juntar a Quinn lá fora; pois se ouvir mais uma vez Jesse nomear todas as suas qualidades, ou choramingar sobre como ele não consegue nenhum papel, vai explodir.

Finn observa Rachel sair da sala e também vê Kurt o encarando. "O que foi?"

"Só estou aqui pensando sobre as pessoas que falam para nós sempre sermos nós mesmos; com certeza nunca conheceram Jesse."

**xiv.**

Lá fora, Rachel caminhava em direção as cadeiras de praia em que Quinn estava sentada e ao ir se aproximando ouve a loira dizer, "Essa piscina é muito legal, não é mesmo? Parece que a gente está na mansão da playboy." Quinn da uma leve risada, mas Rachel não responde nada sentando-se ao seu lado.

Quinn era loira, tinha olhos claros e uma pele simplesmente perfeita. Seu rosto gritava 'prom queen'; e então Rachel entende como deve ter sido fácil Finn desenvolver sentimentos pela amiga.

"Rachel, não é mesmo?" a garota continua, tirando Rachel de seu momentâneo devaneio. "É, a gente já se conheceu," ela responde secamente.

"Eu sei, você é amiga do Finn." Quinn dá um gole na garrafa de vodka que tem na mão e continua, "Você, é... Gosta dele?" Por um momento Rachel fica meio paralisada, mas responde mesmo assim. "Não, não, eu, é, estou com aquele cara ali." Ela aponta para o Jesse, observando-o enquanto levanta sua camisa mostrando seu abdômen, Rachel revirando os olhos imediatamente, enquanto Quinn continua a olhar na direção de seu namorado.

"Wow, nossa. Ele é muito gato." Ela ignora o que Quinn acaba de falar, e continua com o que estava dizendo, "Quer dizer, eu gosto dele-" Mas a loira a interrompe, falando agora com bastante convicção. "Você tá brincando? Finn é maravilhoso. Ele sempre me ajudou todas as vezes que precisei de um ombro amigo, ou então de conselho, mas o tanto que ele cresceu depois da entrada de Burt e Kurt na família, realmente me surpreendeu. Finn é muito inteligente sabe," Quinn continua empolgadamente, "Realmente incrível, ele é um dos meus melhores amigos – geralmente os caras da idade dele são tão egocêntricos sabe?"

"É, eles nunca calam a boca." Rachel concorda, começando a gostar um pouquinho da loira – só um pouquinho.

"Estou cansada desses caras com suas bocas enormes e pouca atitude, que só pensam em si mesmos!" Quinn exclama, jogando as mãos para um alto num gesto de irritação.

"A gente ainda está falando sobre o Finn?" Rachel logo saca, "Sam Evans." Quinn já completa, "Aquele desgraçado. Sabe, estou cansada de servir de brinquedinho para esses meninos. E pode acreditar, eu não estou surpresa por ele ter contado para todo mundo sobre nossa ficada, eu praticamente já ouvi sobre _todas _as garotas que ele já ficou. Mas seria tão difícil se algum deles apenas me perguntassem _uma_ coisa; como eu estou, minha opinião! Chegou num ponto que se um deles abrisse a porta para mim, ou então oferecesse pra me pagar um jantar eu ficaria em choque."

Rachel permanece quieta durante o monólogo de Quinn, meio aleatória ao desabafo da menina, mas não tendo escolha a não ser responde-la.

Por isso resolve ir direto ao ponto que Quinn era cega demais para enxergar. "Então, às vezes este cara-" ela estava prestes a dizer que 'este cara pode estar tão próximo, e não percebemos', porém avista Finn através da porta de vidro que leva até sala, e muda de ideia ao ver o garoto sentado ali olhando na direção do quintal, provavelmente tentando achar onde é que ela se metera – enquanto seu atual namorado nem ligava para onde ela fora, provavelmente ainda falando sobre si mesmo.

Toda esta cena lhe trouxe uma dúvida que já estava ali antes, mas que agora se tornava ainda mais proeminente.

"Hum?" Quinn diz, pedindo para a morena continuar. Distraída, Rachel também não se lembra por um momento o que ia falar, e depois resolve não dizer nada totalmente, "Ham? Ah sim, pois é, nada não."

"Não, você estava prestes a me contar algo." A loira insiste, "Ah sim, claro... Mas, agora se foi, não lembro mais, puff, desapareceu." Rachel tenta disfarçar, e coloca seus métodos de atuação em prática.

"Que estranho, foi tipo há um segundo."

"Pois é, estranho não é mesmo?" A baixinha insiste, tentando mudar o foco da conversa ao perguntar de novo para Quinn sobre seu mais recente ficante.

**xv.**

De volta a sala de estar, Finn estava sozinho com o tão adorável namorado de sua amiga. Quase já deitado no sofá, Jesse pergunta, "Então, como você conheceu minha garota?"

"Em um beco." Finn responde secamente, sem um pingo de paciência para conversar com o outro garoto.

"Normalmente eu não pego garotas do ensino médio sabe, mas essa daí é diferente, realmente única – com uma voz magnífica. Tenho escrito uma música sobre sua panturrilha." Continua Jesse, falando tudo isso sem ao menos perceber que Finn realmente _não _ligava para qualquer coisa que ele tinha a dizer.

Finn somente o encarara, pensando o quão ridículo tudo que ele acabara de ouvir era, o achando mais babaca ao instante – e olha que o nível já estava alto.

Porém, Finn mantem-se quieto e depois de um instante Jesse solta outra bomba, "Nós vamos transar hoje à noite – já era pra ter acontecido semana passada, mas infelizmente eu estava doente." Ele diz sem muita importância.

Não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir, Finn não reage, e Jesse continua presunçoso, "Faz um longo tempo que estou tentando, e nós vamos finalmente fazer. Acabar com isso logo."

Mesmo abismado com a informação que acabara de ouvir, Finn consegue perguntar, "E onde isso vai acontecer?"

"No meu carro provavelmente." Jesse responde sem pestanejar, mostrando nenhum remorso em sua voz pela falta de consideração.

Finn murmura baixinho, '_puta que pariu'_, e não pode evitar comentar sarcasticamente, "Nossa, Jesse, isso soa inesquecível, realmente."

"Muito, muito, muito inesquecível," o garoto continua, com uma pausa em cada 'muito' que enunciava, ainda não cabendo em sua cabeça como Rachel entregaria sua virgindade para um idiota arrogante daquele.

Jesse se levanta, e diz que vai beber mais um pouco encarando Finn como se o desafiasse para lhe dizer mais alguma coisa. Porém ele se manteve calado, até que a diva saísse da sala.

Olhando para onde Rachel estava até momentos atrás e não enxergando mais a amiga sentada ali conversando com Quinn, Finn decide procurá-la.

**xvi.**

Ele ouve o som do piano e imediatamente o segue, torcendo para que Rachel esteja no final. A avistando sentadinha em toda sua pequena glória no banco, senta-se ao seu lado, porém de costas para o instrumento.

Agora já se dando conta da presença do garoto, Rachel olha pra ele e diz, relembrando de algo ficou em sua cabeça. "Você nunca me contou sobre seu pai."

Ele olha pra ela, já deduzindo que Quinn deve ter comentado algo relacionado a isso para ela, e responde suavemente, "Eu não gosto de relembrar muito disso, mas, basicamente, ele morreu quando eu era um bebê e eu e minha mãe ficamos muito tempo sozinhos até que Burt surgiu, e nós viramos uma família só." Tentando demonstrar que aquilo já eram águas passadas, ele sorri de leve e empurra ela com o ombro, ao vê-la olhar para baixo. "Não queria te chate-"

"Tá tudo bem Rachel, sério." Ele reafirma e logo lembra-se do que realmente gostaria de conversar com ela no momento. Entretanto, ela começa a falar antes que ele pudesse questiona-la. "Depois disso me senti boba por pensar que sabia tudo sobre você, mesmo o conhecendo por somente um fim de semana, eu-"

Mas ele a interrompe novamente, querendo falar logo sobre o assunto que estava lhe incomodando tanto, "Por favor, não transe com o Jesse hoje à noite."

Rachel vira o rosto para ele brevemente, e o vê implorando somente pelo olhar lhe mostrava. "Vocês homens são inacreditáveis," ela resmunga.

"Você não pode dar sua virgindade para ele," Finn insiste.

Ela agora se vira olhando diretamente para Finn e responde, "Por quê?" Rachel começa irritada, mas não dando tempo para que o garoto a responda. "Virgindade não é um tesouro que eu tenho que guardar para sempre e estimar até eu achar alguém que eu amo ou minha alma gêmea. Só existe um cara qualquer, que eu vou escolher e transar com." Ela pausa, mas logo continua, "Lógico que eu provavelmente vou estar totalmente nervosa e desconfortável, mas _um dia_, um dia vai ser maravilhoso. Vai ser a melhor coisa do mundo e eu vou me sentir num filme pornô – mas até esse dia chegar, eu tenho que me contentar com as primeiras vezes ruins e estranhas.

Então a melhor coisa que eu posso fazer, e chegar até lá em segurança. E eu sei que Jesse não é o melhor cara, mas ele é seguro – já vi os exames dele, ele está limpo. Tudo vai acontecer nos meus termos, e me conte, por favor, me conte porque eu não posso acabar logo com isso?" Ela termina e volta a olhar para frente, esperando uma resposta dele.

Finn claramente discordando de várias das coisas que Rachel acabara de dizer, se move na cadeira ficando agora com cada perna de um cada lado do banquinho, encarando a garota de frente.

"Eu acho que o que torna tudo aquilo especial é o fato de que você faz com alguém especial, ok? E eu tenho certeza que aquele cara não é o Jesse."

Indignada, Rachel se levanta pronta para fazer uma saída dramática, mas decide contra no ultimo instante, preferindo continuar com a discussão. "Você está apaixonado pela Quinn, ok?" ela diz exasperada, "Você está apaixonado pelo sorriso dela, e como ela coloca o cabelo atrás da orelha, e sua aparência irritante, que pelo amor, como pode ser tão perfeita?"

"Você tem uma aparência ótima," ele complementa. "Obrigada Finn, mas não é fácil para eu conseguir chegar nisso aqui, requer muito trabalho e tempo, ok? Mas eu tenho certeza que ela já _é_ assim." Rachel continua, realmente exaltada por tudo isso.

"Mas essa não é a questão, realmente não é a questão", eles estão muito próximos agora, e Finn não consegue tirar os olhos da garota, "A questão é que você está afim da Quinn, então eu vou transar com o Jesse."

Finn sorri triunfantemente e Rachel pergunta intrigada, "Porque você está sorrindo?"

Finn massageia levemente o franzir entre as sobrancelhas dela e responde com certeza, "Você tá tão afim de mim."

"Não! Não." ela nega como se fosse algo absurdo, e o encara, com descrença com que ele acabara de falar. "Então agora você vai ser esse cara convencido e confiante? Sério?"

"Acho que sim..." ele responde tranquilo.

"E isso não tem nada a ver com o que sua mãe e eu te dissemos?" Eles vão se aproximando, e Finn responde quase sussurando, "Talvez, o que você acha?" Agora distraída com a boca dele e não prestando mais atenção sobre o assunto em questão, ambos vão se aproximando ainda mais um do outro, e seus olhos começam a se fechar.

Mas antes que seus lábios pudessem se encostar pela primeira vez, uma voz alta ressoa pela sala.

"Rachel! Vamos embora. Esta festa tá um saco."

**xvii.**

Era o Jesse.

Era oficial, Finn totalmente odiava o cara. "Ok, em um minuto," responde Rachel, saindo do transe que a ligava até a boca de Finn.

Jesse insiste para eles irem agora mesmo, Rachel pergunta, "Você está pelo menos sóbrio o suficiente pra dirigir?"

"Eu estou bem," o garoto responde, claramente não estando.

Prontamente, Finn já oferece olhando diretamente para Rachel, "Eu posso te dar uma carona."

"Cuide da sua vida Finn, você não tem nada a ver com nosso relacionamento." Jesse retruca grossamente, e Finn, já farto do jeito como ele tratava Rachel e não querendo levar desaforo para casa, levanta-se do banquinho e começa a falar sem medo de enfrentar o namorado da amiga. "Olha aqui seu escroto, já estou cheio de ter que aguentar essa sua atitude petulante-"

Antes que Finn pudesse terminar, Jesse o empurrara fortemente; e por ter sido pego de surpresa, Finn tropeça e cai para trás, batendo a cabeça na mesa de centro da sala de estar na qual eles estavam. Isso só servindo para enfurecer Finn mais ainda.

Contudo Rachel também não deixa barato para o namorado, e o empurra para longe de Finn, com toda força que sua pequena estatura consegue.

Partindo para cima de Jesse logo que conseguiu se colocar de pé de novo, e pronto para acabar com a cara de arrogante dele, Finn bufava de raiva. Mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, ele é agarrado por Puck que previne o amigo de acabar com a cara do namorado de Rachel.

"Seu covarde pretensioso, arrogante! Me solta Puck, deixa eu acabar com a cara dele!" Finn esbraveja, tentando se libertar dos braços de Puck que o segurava firmemente.

"PARA! Todo mundo, se acalmem, por favor!" Rachel grita, sem tendo muito o que fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada com Finn.

Por ser totalmente antiviolência e querer que tudo isso acabe logo para que ninguém mais se machuque, ela diz para Jesse, que no momento estava em pé ao lado da garota, claramente se sentindo superior. "Vamos embora."

Agora já mais calmo, porém ainda irritado, Finn direciona sua indignação a Rachel. "Você vai embora com ele?" Ele diz, quase cuspindo as palavras.

Ela olha para ele por um momento, e responde, "Vou. Boa noite, Finn."


End file.
